Before you leave
by AvisAla
Summary: After years of not seing each other Rose and Scorpius have a chance to catch up and old feelings resurface. Will Scorpius be brave enough to tell the woman he loves what he feels for her? Rated M for smut.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, I wish I did though._**

* * *

 **Before you leave  
**

 _Could it be her?_

Scorpius wondered as he looked at the redhead across the street, he couldn't see her face but there was something about her that felt oddly familiar, he rushed to the other side of the street, after living abroad for six years the prospect of seeing a familiar face in a country full of strangers was incredibly attractive, specially if that person was a member of the Weasley clan, a warm roup of people he considered to be his second family.

As he got closer to the woman his excitement started to grow, he recognized the watch in her left hand and the scar on her leg, his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he realized that the woman was definitely Rose Weasley.

"Hello stranger," he said as he gave her a strong hug.

"What the… Scorpius?" She seemed a little bit scared at first, but then a smile appeared on her face, butterflies came alive in his stomach when he saw her beautiful, broad grin, "Scorpius Malfoy, it's been a while"

"About three or four years since we last saw each other"

"Wow…"

"Yeah," what are you supposed to say to the person who used to be your best friend, your confidant and your partner in crime? What do you say tho the person who used to be all those things but no longer is because you're an idiot? "I'm sorry we lost contact but my life has been hectic since I left Hogwarts"

"I've missed you," her words just hang in the air for a moment, the space filled with the tension and pain that comes after years of not talking to each other.

"I - I've missed you too." Scorpius looked at her, he noticed that her hair is short now, when thei were in school it used to fall as a fiery cascade to the low of her back, but now it barely reaches her shoulders, _she looks fierce,_ he thought; "so I was - I'd like to - I was wondering if you'd like to catch up, maybe have dinner together or a cup of coffee."

Rose took a quick glance at her watch and said, "I think I have just enough time for a cup of tea," then she gave him the widest smile he's ever seen which caused him to smile back.

"Awesome! I know just the place," he said offering her his right arm, Rose delicately put her hand on it as they start walking, "so, what brings you to Florence? Business or pleasure?"

"Well I- I'm on vacation but the reason I'm here is rather unpleasant," she turned to look at Scorpius who had a curious expression on his face, "I… Well, you probably don't know this, but for the last three years I've been in a relationship with an auror called Casey McConnell."

"Yeah, I know him, you took him to James' wedding, remember?" The memory of that night made him feel nauseous.

"Did I? Merlin's saggy balls, I don't remember anything about that night." She laughed nervously, "Anyways, we recently broke up. It was pretty nasty. The bastard cheated on me –"

"What an asshole."

"Well – yeah, when I found out about it I felt completely humiliated, it's probably one of the worse things that have happened to me. So heartbroken Rose decided that travelling would be good for her broken heart… you know it's been hard but being away has really helped me to... I don't know, analyse the situation and I realized that even before I found out about his affair I was deeply unhappy with him and him doing what he did helped me figure that out."

"You're talking like you're thankful that he cheated"

"I'm not I just – I don't – I guess I just wanna find a silver lining to this crappy situation"

"Well, if he hadn't cheated you wouldn't be here," he said with big smile on his face, "there's your silver lining"

"Yeah… I guess so," she replied, smiling back at him, "so… why are you here?"

"Business, as always. I'm negotiating caldron exportation fees with the local government"

"How **very** interesting," said Rose, clearly amused.

"It's a very, very complicated issue, alright!" He was trying to keep a straight face but failed in the attempt.

"Aren't you frustrated? You've been working for the Department of international magical cooperation for six years and they still give you these silly tasks"

"It's not silly, hundreds of thousands of caldrons are imported to Italy from the UK every year,! Plus I'm the main negotiator, that's a big step"

"Well, congratulations then, where are you going next?"

He sighed and then said, "Morocco, then Japan and then who knows where."

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"I love traveling but... sometimes I'd like to have a place I can call home."

"I can't imagine how hard it is to be so far away from your family."

"Yeah, well I knew what I was gettting into when I applied for this job," he switched his attention from the conversation to look around and said, "well, it seems like we've reached our destination"

They were in front of a small establishment hidden in the stone façade of an imposing building, whilst the exterior looked beautiful yet cold, the interior was incredibly warm and welcoming, the room was decorated with burgundy and was filled with the scent of cinnamon and coffee.

"Hey! Scorp! How are you mate?" A tall tanned man greeted Scorpius from behind the counter.

"Hey Mike, I've been good, how's Alessa and little Emilio?"

"Well she's eager to come back to work but I keep telling her she needs to rest, and my little boy is great, he's a big fat baby," He gave Scorpius a big, warm smile, the kind that shows all the theeth. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"I'd like an espresso and a cup of… English breakfast tea with two tea spoons of honey for the lady."

"Coming right up"

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" As they sat next to the window Scorpius noticed the baffled expression on Rose's face, "what's wrong?"

"You remember how I like my tea"

"Yeah, I used to make it for you when you were sad or sick, Rose, for seven years!"

"And yet you didn't have the decency to owl me for the last three years, I wanted to write to you but I never knew where you were"

"Rosie, as I said life has been hectic, one week I'm here and then almost immediately I have to move to the other side of the world"

"It takes – what? A minute to write, ' _Hey Rose, how are you? I'm great and I'm currently moving to Italy – Love Scorpius.'_ That would have been enough."

A feeling or remorse filled Scorpius as he looked at Rose, "You're right, I can't express how deeply sorry I am, you were one of the most important people in my life and I – I regret being such a crappy friend, I just hope you accept my apology."

"I don't think I can…"

"But Rosie –"

"But," she said, a mischievous smirk appearing in the corners of her lips, "if you agree to do me a favour I might consider forgiving you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"I can't accept if I don't know what you want me to do!"

"Of course you can! Because you are deeply sorry and want my forgiveness."

"You know you're guilty too, you could've sent the letters to my mother and then she would've sent them to me."

"I did."

"Wait, wha-?"

"An espresso for the gentleman and a cup of tea for the lady" Mike interrupted, bringing their order with a big friendly smile, " anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thanks" Scorpius said bluntly, he just wanted him to leave and as soon as he did he asked her "What are you talking about? My mother never gave me letters from you."

"I know, when I asked her about them she said that you were dating a girl and that it was inappropriate for me to interfere when you're in a relationship, I was like 'Bitch, I'm just his best friend, what are you talking about?'… Of course I didn't say that to your mum but it just seemed – weird."

Scorpius knew why his mum said that, she knew about his feelings for Rose. During their years at Hogwarts he had seen her as just a friend, sure he got jealous when she was in a relationship but that was because her relationships are time consuming which meant that Rose had less time to spend with Albus and Scorpius.

Immediately after Hogwarts he started to work for the Department of international magical cooperation, which meant that he had to travel a lot but for the first three years after Hogwarts Rose and Scorpius never lost contact, actually their relationship thrived on the distance, Rose used to send her his favourite sweets from Honeydukes and she kept him updated on the lives of their friends; and Scorpius used to send her a postcard and a shot glass from every country he visited. So feelings started to flourish in him he noticed that every time he got a letter for Rose butterflies started to fly in his stomach, something that didn't happen when he received letters from his parents or Al, and that it was getting harder and harder to write her, partly because he never knew how to start and partly because he always wanted to tell her everything, but Rose probably didn't feel the same way because when Scorpius attended James Potter's wedding he found Rose very smitten with a guy she hadn't even mentioned in her letters. An awful feeling invaded him when he saw the couple, which confirmed his suspicions; he was in love with Rose Weasley.

That night he arrived at Malfoy Mannor incredibly drunk, his mother consoled him as he cried over Rose. After that they never talked about it because she understood how painful it was for her son to talk about her.

"So," he heard Rose saying, "tell me about this witch you dated, was it serious? How long were you with her?"

"It was sort of serious but I think that we both knew we weren't gonna go the distance, my job makes everything so incredibly complicated, we lasted about – "

"It seems like it's also a great excuse to not have a real relationship, you're a wizard! For Merlin's underpants, if you really wanted to make a relationship have magic by your side, have you ever heard of a portkey? They can take you to the other side of the world in a matter of minutes. I think there's another reason you broke up with her."

"You're right," he sighed, "the real reason we broke up is… she – no, I can't tell you, it's embarrassing."

"Come on! I'm Rose, you can tell me anything." She placed her hand on his and an electric current ran through his body.

"She – she wanted us to - " he laughed a little, "She wanted to have kinky sex"

"Are you… shitting me? Because if you are I'll get so mad at you."

"I'm not! Okay? I just – I'm not against spicing things up in the bedroom, but what she wanted to do just… it crossed a line"

Rose just started laughing so loudly Scorpius was sure people in England could probably hear her, so he started laughing with her.

"What – what did she want to do?" she said laughing in between words.

"All I'll say is that it involved hot wax."

"Oh no! That's... that sounds – painful."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Maybe you would've enjoyed it."

"Ha! I seriously doubt it."

They just looked at each other for a second, finally, after all those years without talking to each other the bond that had joined them in the past was starting to heal.

"So," he said, breaking the silence, "when are you going back to England?"

"Tonight at ten so in like… five hours." She said, looking at her watch, then she noticed the disappointed look on his face, "I - I've been in Italy for the last two weeks, it's time to go back."

"I know, I just - I was hoping we could spend more time together."

"Yeah, I would've liked that too."

"So, why don't we get out of here? We could go out for a walk."

"I'd love to but I really have to pack for tomorrow."

"That's the lamest excuse ever, I mean – you are a witch! You can stop by your hotel, and with a flick of your wand have everything ready to travel back to England."

"Mmm… I – guess – "

"Perfect! We'll go to your hotel room, you'll pack and then I'll take you to my apartment where I'll cook dinner and then we'll walk to the portkey station."

* * *

"Do you still talk to Albus?" Rose asked, they were walking to Scorpius' apartment.

"Yeah, we exchange letters from time to time wish are mostly about quidditch; and sometimes we work together when the Auror office starts international investigations, our bosses know we work well together so they usually pair us up, I'm actually meeting him in Japan next month."

"It's sad how things have changed, we used to be inseparable at Hogwarts, the snake, the lion and the eagle breaking prejudices and rules; and now I'm living in England, you move countries every other month and Albus is… well he's jumping from country to country just like you, always caught in a new investigation, I hardly see him anymore."

"That's how life works, people grow up and choose different paths, Rose."

"I know, people grow up and suddenly, BOM! Work, taxes, responsibilities and – and adult relationships, marriage! Kids! Grandkids! Death! I wish – sometimes I wish to be back at Hogwarts."

"Time doesn't stop for anyone, is just… something we need to face with our heads held high." They had stopped walking and were now facing each other, Roses eyes emanating desperation and need for comfort. "But I understand what you mean… there are sometimes I just – I want to go back in time and do everything over, you know… get it right."

"Get what right?"

It was then when Sorpius realized that they were standing on the Ponte Santa Trinita, the lights on the bridge created an almost magical atmosphere. Scorpius realized that he was never going to have an opportunity as perfect as this one to let Rose know about his feelings for her; he reached deep inside himself and found a drive he'd never experienced, he placed his right hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to him; his left hand cupped her cheek, his thumb drawing circles on her cheekbone; he looked at her intensely trying to convey his love for her in that look, he tried to tell her everything we felt just with his eyes; Rose's blue eyes clashing with his, almost daring him to proceed.

"What are you waiting for?" She said, whilst she tangled her fingers in his hair, and that was enough to push him to the edge, he wasn't going to wait any longer, he pushed his lips against hers, she parted her lips, giving him access to her mouth, she tasted refreshing like… a summer breeze or cold lemonade; kissing her felt like his whole life an elephant had been standing on his chest and finally someone moved it, he was finally able to breathe. He wondered why he hadn't kissed her before; he should have done it at the wedding or before when they were at Hogwarts.

Scorpius parted his lips from hers, he looked around and then said, "Grab your trunk, I'm apparating us to my apartment."

* * *

"I love you," he said as they stumbled into his living room, his lips now exploring her neck, "I think - I've always – been in love with you."

She didn't reply, she just started unbuttoning his shirt; her lips kissed every bit of exposed skin. Scorpius placed his index finger under her chin, lifted her head and said, "You know, I'm pouring my heart out and I'd like if you'd reply, or at least listen."

"I am listening and I am replying," she had a mischievous smirk on her face, she slowly slid his shirt of his shoulders, "I'm the kind of woman who likes to demonstrate her love with actions, Sorpius," then she gently placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a short, delicate kiss on the lips, "but if you need me to say it," she kissed him again, "I can assure you I have no problem with admitting that I love you," and again, "I – I've always known that the love I feel for you is not platonic," and again, "but you never seemed interested in me, so I decided to date other guys." Se kissed him again, but this time their lips stayed together. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him, her hands tangled in his hair and his hands exploring her body from the soft skin on her thighs to her hair, he loved the way her fiery locks felt between his fingers. Sorpius miraculously took them to his bedroom and laid Rose on his bed, he took a step back to look at her; her hair was a mess, her eyes now were a deep blue colour, her lips looked as red as a ruby she was blushing and panting. Scorpius had travelled to hundreds of places in the world, each with stunning views but this one, the sight of Rose laying on his bed, looking like she's filled with desire, was the most beautiful, breath-taking view he had ever seen.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid the straps of her dress down her arms, then he completely removed the piece of clothing, he traced a path from her lips, to her chest where he stopped for a moment, loving the way almost inaudible moans that escaped her lips, he explored every inch of skin on her torso, drawing constellations with the freckles on her chest; he finally continued his journey all the way down to the space between her thighs which was officially his new favourite place in the world. After a while she pulled his head up so that their lips could meet, they clashed in a violent and passionate kiss, like they couldn't have enough of each other.

"Hey, Scorp." she said after a while, her hands clumsily unzipping his pants.

"Hmmm..." he replied, his lips pressed against her neck.

"Do you remember the favor you owe me? Well I'd like for you to - please - stop - being - a tease - and just - make love to me already."She felt him laughing against her neck.

Scorpius getting the (rather obvious hint) took off his pants and underpants thus removing the last barrier between them. Then he buried himself in her, the sound of their sighs and moans filling the room until they reached ecstasy.

A panting and sweaty Scorpius was resting his head in the crook of her neck trying to recover from what they had just done; he was laying down behind her, his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"How are we going to make this work?" He heard her saying.

"Rose can we – can you just let us enjoy this for a moment?"

"We can't ignore reality, Scorpius."

"Yes, we can. Reality can stay out of this bedroom," he kissed her neck as he said, "in here there's just place for love and sex."

She released herself from his embrace and turned around, now she was facing him.

"I'm serious, I – I don't want this to be just a one night stand," she said, "my portkey leaves in an hour, Scorpius, I'd like to know what we are before I leave."

"You're still leaving?"

"I've got a life in England I've got to go back to. So you can return with me or we can try long distance."

"I have to travel to Morocco in two weeks but before that I'm free for a couple of days." He gave her a big smile but she looked disappointed.

"Your job is literally the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"Look, I'll owl you everyday and visit you every time I can, I know we can do this, Rose, plus it'll last until I get a promotion, they haven't told me where I'm going after Japan so maybe I'll be stuck in a ministry office sooner than you think." He dedicated her another big smile, but her frown was still there, "Or we could get married, that way we'll always be together. In spirit."

"Don't be silly," she laughed and playfully punched his arm, "I'm not marrying you… yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet."

"So you do want to marry me, just not right now." A grin appeared on his face, which caused her to smile back at him.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"The woman I love wants to marry me… eventually, that makes me happy." He said, his hands starting to make their way down her body.

"Fifty minutes – Scor – my portkey leaves in fifty minutes and – and we need to get to the sta – " she was interrupted by the feeling of Sorpius' lips taking her nipple.

"So? I'll apparate us there, we have more than enough time, love."

* * *

 **It took me... four months to finally come up with an idea I could work with, to be honest there's so much in this story that's out of my comfort zone: the amounts of dialogue, the place the story takes place in (I've never been to Florence), the sexy scene... but I like how it turned out.**

 **As always reviews are welcome, thanks for reading :)**

 **AvisAla**


End file.
